


Dessert

by handbuiltbyrobots



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handbuiltbyrobots/pseuds/handbuiltbyrobots





	Dessert

Cecil brought dirty dishes into the kitchen.  
"My compliments to the chef! I doubt I will taste anything... anything like that again for weeks. Carlos is quite overcome by the complexity of flavours he has experienced tonight."  
"Yes!" Carlos clattered used cutlery into the sink. "I hope you don't mind but I took samples of everything to analyse. You know. With science."

Earl laughed. "I am glad you appreciated my cooking. Very few of my clients at Tourniquet are in a position to say thank you."  
Carlos put his arm around Earl's shoulders and kissed his cheek.   
"Thank you for an unforgettable dinner."  
Cecil put his arm around Earl's waist and kissed his other cheek.   
"I missed out on the tiramisu. Bu-u-ut I had an idea about what my dessert could be. There is definitely something of yours I want to put in my mouth."  
Earl felt himself suddenly too hot in his full-body plastic-coated, lead-lined apron. But Carlos was helping him out of it.   
"And," Carlos added, "I am very observant and I observed that you did not have any stuffing." He leaned close to Earl's ear and murmured, "I had an idea about stuffing. Want me to demonstrate?"

Earl said, "Uh-uuuh!"

Carlos stood close behind Earl, put his arms around Earl's waist and unfastened Earl's pants, letting them fall around his knees. He did the same with his own jeans, pushing them down with his shorts, letting his half-hard cock rub against Earl's cotton-clad ass. Carlos rubbed himself erect on Earl.   
Cecil touched Earl's cock through his shorts.   
"You want this?"  
Earl whined out a 'yes' and Cecil eased the elastic waistband over Earl's erection,   
Carlos lubed the fingers of his right hand, held Earl around the waist with his left and slid one finger into Earl. Cecil dropped to his knees and licked a trail from Earl's balls to the head of his cock. 

Earl whimpered again. Carlos used two fingers on him, twisting and scissoring, pushing and curling. Cecil used his tongue, licking and flicking and circling. For a few seconds, Carlos was gone and Earl desperately missed him. But soon he felt Carlos push him forwards, bending him at the hips.

Earl put both hands on the edge of the worktop. He gasped and groaned and invoked at least three minor deities as Carlos slid into him slowly and held still. 

"Okay?"  
"Minute!... Aaah... ye-e-e-eah."  
Earl looked down and saw Cecil take the head of his cock back into that lovely mouth. He felt Carlos grip him around the waist and thrust. Earl timed his thrusts backwards to match. 

It was over in minutes. Earl cried out a warning to Cecil, which Cecil ignored. Carlos came soon after, thrusting hard and fast as soon as he knew Cecil was clear. Cecil watched and brought himself off with a hand around his cock, a hand under his balls, the sight of his two favourite people pleasuring each other, and the taste of Earl in his mouth.

After, Carlos told Earl to stay still. Carlos cleaned up himself and Earl, Cecil cleaned the floor. Carlos helped Earl to the living room and they sat in a tangle of arms and legs and kisses.

Earl sighed. "You two can definitely expect another invitation."  
Cecil laughed. "Make it real soon."


End file.
